


you don't have to love me cause we want the same thing

by charonismyfriend



Series: Seoho and Leedo Dom/Sub works [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Seoho riles up Geonhak as usual, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend
Summary: "Alright, if we're going to do it, we have to do it right, even the first time," says Geonhak. "What is okay with you?""Pretty much anything, really, you know," Seoho shrugs. "Teasing, spanking, sensory deprivation. As I always say, if it doesn't hurt in the long run, then I'm okay with it. But…""But?" prompts Geonhak, surprised by Seoho's hesitation."Only if there's aftercare. Like, a lot of aftercare."
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: Seoho and Leedo Dom/Sub works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	you don't have to love me cause we want the same thing

**Author's Note:**

> The whole smut part was written to aftercare scene to exist. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The title is from the track "Criminal' by Taemin.

"Alright, if we're going to do it, we have to do it right, even the first time," says Geonhak. "What is okay with you?"

"Pretty much anything, really, you know," Seoho shrugs. "Teasing, spanking, sensory deprivation. As I always say, if it doesn't hurt in the long run, then I'm okay with it. But…" 

"But?" prompts Geonhak, surprised by Seoho's hesitation. Never during their arrangement he expressed doubt so it's very unlike him.

"Only if there's aftercare. Like, a lot of aftercare."

"Okay," nods Geonhak after taking in the information. At first he wants to joke about it but seeing Seoho so unsure, almost defensive about the fact that he just admitted to being vulnerable, makes him hold his tongue. This is a new territory for both of them, and if they want to experiment with dom and sub dynamics in the future, he probably should be respectful of the person who's going to give up his control for him. 

If Seoho wants to be taken care of after sex, Geonhak can do that. 

But first, they have to get there. 

Quick preparations and a little bit of shuffling to get everything and everyone ready and now Seoho is standing on his knees in between Geonhak's spread legs, as the younger man himself sits in the armchair. 

"Go on then," Geonhak quirks his eyebrow and at the same time lightly squeezes his knees around Seoho's shoulders. "Show me what your mouth can do."

"Yes, hyung," replies Seoho, cocking a smile at the improper honorifics. But that's exactly what they found what's working for them – Seoho calling Geonhak his hyung while they are intimate. That practice doesn't go outside the bedroom, as well as that aspect of their relationship. Outside they are friends and colleagues, dancers, singers and performers. Behind the closed doors, however, they are fully using the benefits part of their "friends-with-benefits" arrangement.

Seoho lifts his hands and places his palms onto Geonhak's wide thighs, slowly rubbing the skin in circles and getting closer to the zipper on the other man's jeans. He takes quite a while to reach it and Geonhak knows for sure that Seoho is doing it on purpose. 

"Can you be even slower?" Geonhak twitches his head to the side, barely containing his temper. He's aroused but unfortunately for him the only person who can help him right now is the devil himself, looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face, cat-like eyes turned into credescents because of how happy he is with his power. 

"Why, are you going to punish me?" 

Geonhak stretches one of his hands forward, grabbing a handful of Seoho's hair, not too harsh to hurt him but just enough to send a message, and pulls him towards himself.

"If you don't get your mouth around me in the next five minutes," Geohank whispers into his ear, "then you're not going to come today at all. I'll edge you the whole night and then handcuff your hands."

When he leans back, retracting his hands from Seoho's hair, he sees the effect the words have on the other man. Seoho's mouth is slightly open, as he licks his lips absentmindedly and blinks a few times, snapping out. Finally, he decides not to test Geonhak's patience even further and unzips his jeans, tugging them down along with the underwear low enough to take Geonhak's half-hard dick into his hand. His other hand is resting on the man's thigh, thumb digging into muscles.

"Good boy," exhales Geonhak, watching Seoho lean closer and place a few kisses to the hardening flesh. 

It's hard to keep quiet as soon as Seoho takes him into his mouth; their intimate connection has already been long enough to understand how to please each other better. Seoho knows how to stimulate him just right – slow at first and then faster, rougher, almost like they're running out of time. However, tonight they have all the time in the world, so Seoho doesn't keep the fast pace too long. 

Geonhak pulls him off himself and orders him to undress.

This time Seoho wastes no time; he gets rid of his sweater as soon as he stands up and pulls off his sweatpants and briefs on his way to the bed. He flops down on the mattress, bouncing from the springs and lets out a squeak when he suddenly sees Geonhak in front of him, who quickly pins him with his body.

"Did I tell you to get on the bed?" he grabs Seoho around the waist and flips him around onto his stomach. "Impatient."

"Then do something about it," teases Seoho, slightly turning his head to look behind his shoulder.

Geonhak forces his face into the pillow by pinning Seoho by the neck. He keeps one of his hands there and uses the other to grab a hold of both of the man's wrists. He squeezes his hands and drags them higher up Seoho's back, knowing how uncomfortable his joints might feel. He doesn't go too far so he doesn't do any real damage and soon releases Seoho's wrists. Surprisingly, Seoho keeps his wrists together and behaves like a good boy for once.

"Are you so eager to get punished?" Geonhak smirks. 

Seoho doesn't respond. 

Geonhak worries for a second that he pushed too far and even though he knows Seoho would use the safe-word should something be wrong – as he did a few times in the past – Geonhak also knows that Seoho tends to shut off and distance himself from everyone when he's hurt. This is why Geonhak has to check.

"Seoho. Colour?"

"Green, fuck, it's green, will you slap me already?"

This is all Geonhak needed to hear to make sure Seoho is okay. The next second he brings his hand down onto the soft skin of the left buttcheek, making Seoho squirm which has become one of Geonhak's favourite sounds lately, alongside with Seoho's pre-orgasm moans. He intends to hear it all tonight. 

Releasing Seoho's neck, Geonhak uses both of his hands to place a few more slaps to the now-reddening skin of Seoho's butt and thighs. 

"That should teach you not to rush," Geonhak leans back, admiring his work. 

Seoho, being Seoho, twists to lie on his side – avoiding touching the bedsheets with his irritated backside – and smirks at him. "You think? And what if I forget?"

Geonhak feels his arteries boil with anger and surges forward, grabbing Seoho's hands to pin them to the pillow above the man's head, effectively making him turn onto his back and hiss. 

"If you try to be an annoying brat one more time, I'm bringing the handcuffs. This is your final warning"

They stare each other down, one man hovering above the other which should signify the power imbalance but in reality they are equal right now. Yes, Geonhak can punish Seoho and scare him with various threats but they both know that should Seoho say a word they'd stop. A clash of the scene imbalance and the meta real-life imbalance is what makes the sparks fly when Geonhak looks right into Seoho's eyes – he's so full of himself, a confident smirk on his lips, so in control. 

Geonhak should change that. 

He sits back on his heels, abandoning all physical contact with Seoho. 

"Close your eyes," he commands. 

Seoho watches him for a second, signs and obeys. After a few more moments Geonhak gets up from the bed and quietly approaches the table that has all the necessities for their special activities – handcuffs, cat-o-nine-tails whip, a couple of buttplugs, generous amount of lube and, ah, just what Geonhak is looking for – a blindfold. He grabs it alongside with one of the lube bottles and carefully steps towards the bed.

Seoho still has his eyes closed but he's visibly getting nervous; he bends and straightens his legs, hands restless on his stomach and when Geonhak stays still for a few seconds longer, he calls him.

"Geonhak?" 

His voice is quiet, unsure, as if he's afraid that he was really left alone in the room. Geonhak's heart breaks a little and he rushes to get back on the bed. He throws the blindfold and the bottle next to Seoho, quickly pressing his body close and placing a kiss on Seoho's lips. The man jumps a little from the sudden movement but he quickly wraps his hands around Geonhak's neck and his legs around his waist, clinging like an octopus and Geonhak makes a mental note not to leave Seoho alone and unsure in the future. 

"I'm here," he whispers when they break apart, pressing the foreheads together. 

"That was… yellow," Seoho still doesn't open his eyes, but now his obedience is enforced by embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry," he kisses Seoho's temple and then his cheeks, slowly, one by one. "We can pause"

"No, let's continue. Just," Seoho licks his lips nervously, "don't leave."

"Okay, I promise."

They stay close for a while longer, Geonhak almost unmoving in Seoho's arms, making the other man feel secure and letting him come to his senses, however long it may take.

"Green," finally exhales Seoho. 

"Open your eyes"

Their eyes meet again, not for the first today, but it's different from the way it was before. Seoho is more or less back to his usual antics and it takes him aback how Geonhak looks at him, caring, soft. He quickly unwraps his hand and legs, pushing Geonhak on his chest to annoy him. Just like clockwork, it helps.

Geonhak takes the bottle of lube and pushes it into Seoho's palms. 

"Get ready for me," he says, slightly leaning back in between the man's wide spread legs, running both hands along his calves. 

"And what are you going to do? Just watch? Sounds lazy," he comments – more like swings a bat at the hornet's nest – absentmindedly uncapping the lube.

Geonhak feels a smile drop from his face as his eyebrows shoot upwards. He wonders if he should've taken the handcuffs but decides to endure it just a little bit longer. He doesn't take away his hands – because he still wants to show Seoho that _he's there_ , and not use his vulnerability as a punishment. Instead, he squeezes his knees and spreads them even wider. This results in Seoho making a disgruntled noise as he coats his fingers in lube but he doesn't respond with another remark. 

The blindfold is forgotten for now, maybe later they work their way back to it, but Geonhak wouldn't care less if they don't use it at all today. They'd always have another day to incorporate it into their fun time. 

Watching Seoho prepare himself for him has been one of Geonhak's favourite sights. He gets to see Seoho blush, hands busy with scissoring himself open, lips wet from constantly licking them and brows furrowed, so focused and yet cute at the same time. 

Seoho is two fingers in when Geonhak brings his hand to his palm, holds it firmly and pushes forward, making fingers go deeper into him. Seoho moans, not so much from pleasure yet, as much as from surprise and opens his eyes that he has closed somewhere during the first few digits inside. Geonhak moves his hand back and forth, fucking Seoho with his own fingers, and marvels at the sight of the other man suddenly losing his focus. 

"Fuck, please, hyung," exhales Seoho.

"Please what?"

"You know what," he closes his eyes and tilts his head backwards into the pillow. 

"Use your words, Seoho," Geonhak unclenches his hand and places it on Seoho's stomach, spreading fingers wide. 

Instead of answering, Seoho uses both of his hands, now free, to bring Geonhak close to him by his shoulders. "Fuck me," he whispers into his ear and doesn't let him move away. 

Controlling the position is quite hard when you're pressed against another person, but Geonhak makes do by prompting Seoho to raise his thighs and cross his ankles behind Geonhak's back. 

He does need some lube for himself but squeezing a new portion from the bottle is downright impossible right now so he grabs Seoho's lube-covered palm and guides it to his dick. The angle is uncomfortable and the space between them is pretty much non-existent but Seoho makes sure to leave as much sticky substance on his dick as possible, and that's enough to continue. 

Geonhak pushes in slowly, allowing Seoho to get used to him again, just as they do every time, and it's this moment Geonhak loves the most. The anticipation, the build-up, a quick pause as their breaths mix and their bodies on the edge already, even though it's only the beginning. He catches himself thinking that there are a lot of things he likes about what they do and about Seoho himself but the thought is quickly pushed away by Seoho rolling his hips. 

It makes him moan as he drops his head to Seoho's clavicle, moving his own hips slowly. It's suddenly too much and he needs a few seconds to adjust to all of this – Seoho around him, next to him, everywhere. 

"Come on, you can move quicker," Seoho says, a complaint obvious in his voice and that's enough to chase the heightened arousal away. 

Geonhak lifts his head and stops his hips from moving completely. He looks right at Seoho and orders: "Move."

Apparently Seoho is already too far gone to care about embarrassment as he maintains their eye contact while he pushes his hips up, taking in Geonhak's dick, and back down, letting it slide out – not fully, but almost to the head. 

Now it's Geonhak's turn to blush but he tries to hide it by sitting up and letting his hands roam free around the man's torso. When Seoho's obscene gaze gets too much for him, he slides out completely and lifts Seoho up, at the same time turning him to face the headboard, as if he weighs nothing. 

A quick slap to his buttcheek and now he's tugging the skin to the side, stretching the sensitive ring of muscles before pushing back in. The new position feels different and as soon as Geonhak slides in he hears Seoho moan because he hit just the spot with full force. 

Without pausing, Geonhak wraps one arm across Seoho's chest and uses the other to hold his thigh and picks up a pace that soon makes them both moan and pant. Seoho tries to get himself off, but before he can wrap his hand around himself Geonhak slaps his palm away.

"I didn't give you the permission"

"Hyung, please"

"No," he accentuates his words by another sharp movement of his hips that makes Seoho hiss. 

He changes the pace to slow but deep thrusts and snakes his palm around Seoho's dick himself, stroking him lazily. It's not enough to make him come, the pleasure is too dragged out but he keeps it long enough so that Seoho jerks his hips a few times and exactly at that moment squeezes the base of his dick and stops moving altogether.

"No, no, please, don't stop, please," Seoho all but whimpers.

Geonhak doesn't respond but he does kiss Seoho's neck, almost innocent, as if he's not the one who's just made Seoho experience blue balls. 

He moves again, using his hand to stroke Seoho fast and brings him to the edge the second time.

Seoho is panting and squirming in his hands, grabbing Geonhak behind him and squeezing, silently suffering from the lack of release.

Geonhak keeps his hand on his dick, kisses him on the cheekbone and then drags his lips to his ear. 

"Beg," he says, voice low and husky.

Seoho takes a few seconds to catch up but as soon as he starts talking he doesn't stop. "Please, please, Geonhak, I've been so good, I behaved, I did what you told me, just please, f–..." he pauses to stifle a moan, "just fuck me and let me come."

"Good boy," smiles Geonhak, massaging Seoho's hard-on in his hand. When he moves again he tries his best to synchronise the way he slides in with the tugs of his hand, quickly picking up the pace. He doesn't intend to stop, giving it his all and the only thing he cares about at the moment is bringing Seoho close. 

"Come for me," he orders in between his thrusts.

Seoho curses and jerks his hips hard, coming the moment Geonhak told him to. His come spills from Geonhak's fist, dripping onto the bed sheets but that is something they'd take care of much, much later. 

Such an intense orgasm from Seoho pushes Geonhak over the edge and he comes too, pressing Seoho closer, tighter to himself, as if he's trying to make them become one. An urge to claim Seoho as his _and his only_ overtakes him and he bites onto the man's shoulder, placed right in front of his mouth because Seoho decided to lean back onto Geonhak for support. 

They stay still, breathing fast, hearts threatening to break away from their chests. 

Geonhak comes to live first, sliding out of Seoho and gently placing his pliant body onto the pillow. He wants to go wet the towel and try to tame the mess they've made – and also clean Seoho at least a little bit – but he hesitates to leave him. Instead, he calls him softly. 

"Seoho?"

The man doesn't respond with words but sighs deeply instead and stretches his hand towards Geonhak. His eyes are closed and he hugs himself with his other hand, suddenly small and distant. 

Geonhak gently takes his outstretched hand and kisses his knuckles, one by one, and moves onto his forearm and then his shoulder, covering Seoho with kisses. He doesn't rush and he wants Seoho to feel safe and comfortable. 

Kissing his neck makes him giggle and Geonhak does it a few more times before placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"Are you okay?" asks Geonhak.

"Yeah," Seoho says, sounding tired. "I'm just…" he doesn't finish the sentence but Geonhak understands. Even during their usual nighttime activities Seoho tends to be clingy after sex and it's no surprise something more extreme can mess with his brain. 

Geonhak carefully tugs him closer and hugs him. A few more gentle kisses are placed into Seoho's hair. 

He rubs Seoho's skin where he reaches, listening to the other's breathing even out. 

"Is this okay if I get you cleaned up?"

"Yeah"

Geonhak untangles his arms and picks Seoho up from the bed. The thought of getting the towel is thrown away for the better idea of bringing Seoho to the bathroom himself. He's careful in the doorway and when he places the man on the edge on the bathtub, quickly turning the water on. 

Seoho confirms he's okay standing up by himself as he gets into the bath and washes away the lube and come from his body. Geonhak opts for using the sink to wash his hands and when Seoho steps out he wraps him in a big towel, hugging tight. 

They shuffle awkwardly back into the bedroom, not breaking away from each other, stumbling around furniture, which makes Geonhak curse and Seoho crack up. 

Before they plop down onto the bed Geonhak straightens the crumpled bed sheets and fixes the positions of the pillows. He takes Seoho by the hand and tugs him closer, immediately kissing him. The kiss is lazy because they are both tired but it solidifies that yes, everything is good now. 

Geonhak makes sure Seoho is comfortably placed onto the bed, still wrapped in the soft towel, when he goes to turn off the lights and then joins him in the bed. It's not a rare occurrence that they share the bed but tonight it's particularly important. 

In the dark Geonhak blindly finds Seoho's body and presses him closer by the waist; they are face to face but their eyes are still adjusting to the darkness.

Maybe this cover is what makes Seoho brave enough to ask.

"Was that okay?"

Geonhak is caught off guard because it wasn't just _okay_ , it was amazing, fantastic, something he could only dream of – and some things he couldn't even imagine. Instead of saying all that, he exhales with a simple "Yeah."

"Good," Seoho says and Geonhak feels him nod but there's still a tone of disbelieving in his voice. 

"Seoho," calls him Geonhak.

"Hm?"

"It was great. I think it's one of my favourite times you and I had sex," he pauses, thinking about their evening. "I did want to handcuff you a few times, you know," he says, lighthearted and that makes Seoho exhale in silent laughter. "But you did so good. Thank you for trusting me."

He tentatively reaches forward to kiss Seoho on the lips and, thankfully, doesn't miss the target. 

"And thank you for using the safe word. I won't leave you again, I promise"

He feels his chest tighten because while that is absolutely true for their sexual relationship – he intends to keep his promise – he realises he wants it to be true for them in general. He wants Seoho to be his and that's a terrifying thought to have about your friend. Even if you have a few extra benefits to your relationship.

"Never?" asks Seoho, and it's so full of hope that Geonhak cannot lie or even joke about it so he tells the truth.

"Never"

They end up falling asleep like that, holding each other close, Geonhak stroking Seoho's back and Seoho with his hand against Geonhak's heart, both of them smiling without the other knowing about that.


End file.
